valkyrie_connectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun in Takamagahara
Episode Quest Fun in Takamagahara * Avaliable Feb. 4, 2019 until Feb. 11 06:00 UTC Ch. 1: New Year PART 1 Skuld And this is out last stop! Hel So I'm free to go after this? It's the beginning of the new year. Skuld invited us to offer greetings to those who helped us through the last year. Hel was reluctant to help at first, but ultimately couldn't refuse Skuld's request. We've reached Takamaghara, our final destination. Skuld It's important to offer greetings and thanks to everyone who's helped us. Skuld I want to see what they've been up to, too! Hel Sure, sure. Let's just get this over with. I want to go home. Chihaya Oh, Marveille and friends! Chihaya Happy new year! Tail wagging, a familiar face dashes toward us. Skuld Chihaya! It's good to see you! Chihaya, one of the 12 Great Gods of Yamato. She's an Aesir of high stnading in Takamaghara. Chihaya Yipe! ...But in her excitement she trips, dropping the box she was holding, spilling its contents. Skuld Are you all right...?! Chihaya I-I'm not hurt... I'm a big girl. I won't cry... Hel So she says with eyes full of tears. Chihaya Th-That's eye sweat! I'm not crying! Chihaya stands up straight and quickly wipes he "eye sweat" as Skuld gathers the contents of her box. Skuld What is all this? I've never seen anything like these things before... Chihaya Oh dear! I guess you wouldn't know. They're toys of Yamato! Chihaya's face, full of tears only a moment ago, quickly closeness into a winning smile. Chihaya In Yamato, we play with these toys at the new year. Chihaya Tops, kites, face making games... And cards! Chiahaya Since you came all this way, we should play! Skuld Oh, that'd be lovely! Skuld looks happy to join, but Hel sighs. Hel I'll pass. I'm a bit tired being pulled around all over... Chihaya Oh, then you should join. Playing will bring your energy back! Hel Skuld and Player will be happy to play with you. Skuld Oh Hel, won't you join us? Chihaya I want to play with you, too, Hel... Skuld and Chihaya, hands full of toys, stand still looking at Hel expectedly... Hel shakes her head then looks up. Hel ...Fine. Just a little bit. Chihaya Yay! Chihaya Then, as one of the top five top spinners of Takamaghara, the magnificent Chihaya will teach you how it works! Skuld A top spinner? Chihaya Just watch! You use this string on the top... As Chihaya demonstrates, Hel quickly looks behind us. ??? ... ... ... Hiding in the shadow of a tree, an unfamiliar girl watches us quietly. Hel I don't think I know her... Chihaya Let's go someplace with a little more space! Chihaya jumps excitedly and Hel, looking exasperated, joins me as we follow her. Ch. 1-1: Chihaya's Lecture Ch. 1-2: Instruction PART 2 Following Chihaya's instructions, we manage to get our tops spinning. Still we're not able to get them to spin as well or straight as Chihaya. Chihaya Watch it fly! Chihaya's top spins our way, knocking our tops down. Skuld That's amazing! You really are a master top spinner! Chihaya Of course I am! Even Amaterasu praises me for that! Hel I wouldn't be so proud of something so worthless. As she says so, Hel concentrates intently on her top as she sends it spinning again. Hel How can I beat Chihaya? What's she doing differently? Hel Chihaya. Tell me how to do it. Chihaya You gotta pull it, like SWOOSH! Then it'll fly, like BAM! Hel Frankly, that advice is useless. Chihaya Just study me! I'll show you again! Hel stares intently at Chihaya's hands as she readies her string. Skuld Hehe... I didn't realize you hated losing so much, Hel. I smile at the conversation, when suddenly I sense someone behind me. Susano-o Hey! Happy new year! Looks like you're having some fun already. Susano-o, another god of Yamato, approaches. Skuld Oh, it's good to see you, Susano-o! Skuld We're spinning tops. Susano-o Tops, huh? I'm not so bad myself. Give that to me. Susano-o pulls the string with an exaggerated waving of his arms and sends the top flying. His top bumps into another, sending it flying away. Chihaya Oh! It's one of the other top five top spinners of Takamagahara, Susano-o! Skuld Oh, Susano-o's ranked highly as well? Susano-o Ahem... Technically, but you don't have to draw attention to it. Chihaya Why not?! Hel You're good. Tell m how you do it. Chihaya I want to learn too! Susano-o Sure. First... We listen closely to Susano-o's lesson, when suddenly Hel looks up. Hel I sense eyes on my back again... She turns around to see the same girl watching us from afar. Hel Susano-o, do you know who that is? Hel She's been watching us. Susano-o ...Hm? Oh that's Kushinada! Susano-o What are you doin' over there? Come on over! At Susano-o's words, she nervously makes her way toward us. Skuld Do you know her, Susano-o? Susano-o Yeah. She's one of the gods of Takamagahara. Susano-o You could say our fates crossed, so I'm sort of like a guardian to her. Kushinada Sorry about earlier. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kushinada. Ch. 1-3: Guardian Ch. 1-4: Kushinada PART 3 Kushinada Susano-o mentioned that our fates crossed, but to be more specific, he saved my life. Kushinada He's take care of me ever since. Kushinada I came to see Susano-o to wish him a happy new year. Hel OK, but you've been following us since before Susano-o showed up. Hel Explain yourself. Kushinada Oh, I do apologize for that! I wanted to wish Chihaya a happy new year as well. Kushinada But when I saw you having so much fun, I didn't want to interrupt. Kushinada I was just waiting for an opening. There was nothing else to it. I'm so sorry! Kushinada again bows to us, her body bent at a right angle. Skuld Oh, you don't need to worry about that! We'd welcome you any time! Hel In fact, watching us from the shadows is much worse. Kushinada Oh, you're right. Thank you for your kind advice... Kushinada From now on I will not wait to greet! Susano-o Oh right. Kushinada is great with strings for some reason. Susano-o I'm sure she could teach you to spin a top much better than I could. Skuld Please do, Kishinada! Kushinada Of course. Kushinada I'll try to help you, as an apology for earlier! Kushinada readies her string on her top. Kushinada There's really no trick. It's very simple. Kushinada First, you must become one with the string. You must want to be pulled hard. Skud If I imagine I'm the string I think I'd want to be pulled gently... Kushinada Oh? Most people would say the opposite. Skuld I don't even know anymore... As we ready our strings, Kushinada watches us extremely intently. Kushinada Excellent! Yes, yes! Wonderful! Wrap your string tighter! More! Faster! Kushinara's eyes light up as her breathing grows rapid. /...Are you OK? Kushinada Yes, I am quite OK. I want you to tighten it more. Chihaya Wow, Kushinada, you really know your stuff! /Here I go! Faster! Tighter! Kushinada Oh, yes...! I feel like I'm floating on air...! Chihaya Umm... Why? Susano-o This is the part of Kushinada I really don't understand... Susano-o wears a confused expression as he shakes his head, when all of the sudden... . . . Ch. 1-5: Nearing Figure Ch. 2: The Science of Top Spinning PART 1 Ch. 2-1: To the Heavens Ch. 2-2: Kite Control PART 2 Ch. 2-3: Strategy Ch. 2-4: Idea PART 3 Ch. 2-5: All for One Ch. 3: Up in the Sky PART 1 Ch. 3-1: On the Kite Ch. 3-2: Flying PART 2 Ch. 3-3: Like a Bird Ch. 3-4: Into the Sky PART 3 Ch. 3-5: Party PART 4